


Of Shitty Glitter Beads and Bracelet's

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Notfic, i just really wanted bad boy!Isaac making friendship bracelets, isnt a real fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One night, Isaac doesn’t remember it, he got so drunk that he curled into Scott’s lap and pet his face, whispered that he’d make a special box just for the two of them, and they’d live forever and have matching bracelets for their fingers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shitty Glitter Beads and Bracelet's

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this isnt a real fic. i just wanted bad boy!isaac making friendship bracelets for him and scott and my feelings exploded on tumblr and im also posting this here.

Isaac is the new kid in school, and he wears this leather jacket and he’s pretty snarky to some kids, has attitude, so he’s totally the Bad Boy of Beacon Hills.

Then there’s Scott McCall, literal ray of sunshine to anyone and everyone (except Jackson, he doesn’t count). Everyone steers clear of the new kid, Scott included, because everyone thinks he’s scary and could totally fuck you up if he wanted to. 

But then Scott laughs at some snarky comment Isaac made to Jackson, and suddenly Isaac is everywhere (ok so maybe Isaac never noticed Scott before because both of them kinda stuck to their group/themselves, but once he does meet Scott he thinks hes the cutest thing ever, which he totally is). It drives Scott crazy, constantly -and literally- running into Isaac, so he confronts him after school where he knows Isaac hangs out. And when Scott gets there, whever ‘there’ is, Isaac pulls him into conversation and an hour later it doesn’t kick in until he’s halfway home that he never talked to Isaac about what he went over for, and he tells himself that.

At school, Scott doesn’t know what to expect. Isaac doesn’t ignore him, but he also doesn’t act like they’re friends? Isaac walks next to him in the halls sometimes, leaves him with a nod or a “later” before going to his own class.

Scott gets used to it eventually, and actively seeks Isaac out during lunch, finding him on the bleachers in the warm weather and then near the boiler room when it’s cold, but the warm days are Scott’s favorites because they’re outside and they see people before people see them so Isaac is really snarky and funny and smiles and laughs.

and one day Scott is showing Isaac all these things he found on Pinterest (he claims he made one to find gifts for Melissa but Isaac’s seen all his boards, he doesn’t judge) and then he comes across friendship bracelet’s and starts gushing about them, like, Isaac has to wonder if Scott’s personality suddenly switched with a 13 year old from some movie, and Isaac likes that Scott’s so into this shit, that Scott doesnt care when Isaac makes fun of him for liking Lady Gaga or Adele (Scott busts into  _Hello_  any chance he gets, he actually forces Isaac to sit in the car with him as he does it).

So Isaac takes it upon himself to learn how to make them, and it’s not that hard he supposes. He easily learns Scott’s favorite colors and buys those shitty beads with the letters on them, and then even more shitty beads. They get all over his room and sometimes in his clothes and Isaac  _hates them so much, okay, he can’t fucking stand them._  But he’s doing this for Scott, so he continues to pile on shitty glitter beads and shitty space shaped beads (they’re all stars, Isaac doesn’t understand why they’re “space shaped” when _they’re all fucking stars, just say they’re “star shaped” good Lord_ ) and finally Isaac has two awesome, bright friendship bracelet’s ready to be worn to school. Isaac even wears a short sleeve shirt just so he can show off his.

and of course Scott is ecstatic to put it on, he thrusts his arm out so quickly he accidentally hits Isaac in the gut, which he would feel bad about but  _friendship bracelet’s,_ Isaac _made him_ friendshipbracelet’s. And Isaac ties it on with a snort, making fun of Scott for how dorky he is, but Scott totally notices that Isaac’s bracelet has way more stars and glittery beads (and Scott has a lot on his, okay, a lot) but he just smiles and looks at his gift and says nothing.

* * *

 

Scott still wears the bracelet, five years after Isaac gives it to him and four years after they’ve started dating. Isaac teases him all the time, he doesn’t wear his anymore, but Scott knows it’s sitting in His Box, where he keeps all his special things that he loves.

(One night, Isaac doesn’t remember it, he got so drunk that he curled into Scott’s lap and pet his face, whispered that he’d make a special box just for the two of them, and they’d live forever and have matching bracelets for their fingers).


End file.
